


痒

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤&都暻秀*《烂文》设定的后续，作家边伯贤。但当时是抱着单独成篇的心态写的2017.6.26
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 4





	痒

-1-  
边伯贤又一次醒来，他不是浅睡眠的人，近日却频频会在极短的入睡后突然睁开眼睛，伴随着转瞬即逝的心悸或是到了极致的倦怠感，还有头一次要他如此难过的噩梦。  
他远远就看到了都暻秀，那个人却没有对他露出轻松的表情。  
怎么了？小暻秀心情不好吗?  
“我是五年后的都暻秀。”  
啊，原来是这样。五年后也可爱得一塌糊涂嘛。  
“我们分手了。”  
为什么？是我对你不好了吗？五年后的我做了什么不可原谅的事情吗？  
他嘴巴张了又张，却发不出声音，他望着自称五年后都暻秀的那个人与现在并无差别的好看眉眼，胸膛里怦怦跳着的除了爱怜以外没有第二种心情。  
五年后，我们在一起可就十年了。世界第一喜欢着你的我，怎么会允许分手这种事情发生？  
可不是嘛，和都暻秀分手这事儿可以永久性列入边伯贤人生毁灭级别危机top3之内，虽然现实中这个灾难还没发生。边伯贤被这个古怪又伤心的噩梦吓得有些呼吸困难，连忙从地板上爬起来冲出书房摸进他和都暻秀的卧室，蹑手蹑脚走到床边蹲下身，双手扒上床沿探头去听都暻秀平稳的呼吸，确认那独有的香气拂到自己鼻尖才定下心来。  
“伯贤···还没睡？”  
“嗯。”  
“要吃点东西吗？”  
“嗯。”  
大概是彼此之间奇妙的心电感应再次起了作用，即使边伯贤十二万分小心不折腾出半点动静，感受到他靠近的都暻秀还是从半梦半醒间呼出一个轻柔的鼻音，懒洋洋黏糊糊地喊了声边伯贤的名字，把乖乖压在空调被底下的手慢吞吞抽出来又缓缓探向边伯贤，光洁柔软的指尖压弯了边伯贤的睫毛像是蝴蝶一样在他的眼皮上稍作停留。被子发出软乎乎的摩擦声，都暻秀朝边伯贤的方向翻了个身用手肘将自己的上半身稍稍撑起，他那只轻轻抚摸了边伯贤眼睛的手无比自然地环住了后者的脖子，像是宠爱又像是抚慰似的摩挲着边伯贤有些长了的发尾，接着都暻秀像是伸懒腰般用鼻子长出一口气，揽着边伯贤的脑袋靠近自己的，很像是要吻上去。都暻秀把脸蛋蹭到边伯贤的脸颊上，睁开眼睛让睫毛扫在他的苹果肌上，心满意足于边伯贤的体温与他喉间撒娇的单音节，又一如既往地心疼起这个被工作折磨到深夜的人。  
不会说什么“那今天就早点休息吧”，因为知道他一向超级认真对待工作；也不会说什么“好辛苦啊累不累”，因为干巴巴的语言安慰太敷衍又太不必要，都暻秀选择的从来都是直接行动。  
床头白色的冷光灯被打开，两个人眯了眯眼睛，保持着倚靠在一起的、有一点点会让身体部位酸痛的别扭姿势，仍旧恋恋不舍，仿佛是要双双眠于对方怀中。 

-2-  
“大概只有绿豆百合汤喝哦。”  
“好呀。可以甜一点吗？然后绿豆多一点百合少一点。”  
“百合消暑，已经被煮软了不会很苦，稍微吃一些。”  
“不喜欢就是不喜欢嘛，而且看上去总是脏脏的没洗干净。”边伯贤皱着脸等在餐桌前玩勺子，进入挑食的熊孩子状态接二连三哼唧着争取幼稚的权益。  
“胡说，都洗干净了的。”好声好气应付着边伯贤故意的无理取闹，都暻秀还是把绿豆百合汤里的百合仔细挑去了大半才把碗端到边伯贤面前。  
“真羡慕你啊可以尽情吃夜宵。”  
“你不吃吗？”腮帮子里塞满甜糯绿豆的边伯贤嘟着嘴含糊不清地这么问道，很大方地挖了一大勺不带一瓣百合的绿豆递到都暻秀嘴边，都暻秀摇了摇头要他自己吃，抽出张纸巾把他溅到桌子上的几滴汤汁擦干净。  
“我刷过牙了。”  
“一会儿再刷嘛。”  
“不要。”  
撑着下巴安静地看边伯贤开开心心把绿豆吃光，都暻秀憋住了小小的哈欠，生理性泪水薄薄地浮在眼前，透过去看边伯贤，只觉得他水灵灵的程度加了百分之二十五。边伯贤把少得可怜的几片百合全数捞进勺子里，勺子尖顶着碗壁稍稍倾斜将汤汁滤尽，白白嫩嫩的百合晾在空气中，就是迟迟进不了边伯贤的嘴巴。边伯贤抬起眼皮飞速瞟了一下都暻秀，得到一个他右边眉毛上扬了两度半秒的微妙表情，只得视死如归地把一勺子百合塞进嘴里，颇为痛苦地纠结着眉头缓慢咀嚼了几下便囫囵吞了下去。  
“又不是给你下毒，都给炖甜了还不开心。”都暻秀被边伯贤夸张的动作逗得只想笑，边伯贤像是终于渡完了劫般长出一口气后面色缓和下来，美滋滋地捧起碗把剩下的绿豆百合汤喝了个干净，砸吧了两下嘴然后才不紧不慢地耍嘴皮子。  
“百合本质就是苦的，我是在佩服百合不为冰糖所动，坚持做让我讨厌的真实自我。”  
都暻秀不置可否地“呵”了一声。  
再次口头大获全胜的边伯贤识相地乖巧站起身端着碗勺准备自己去洗干净，没走两步就被都暻秀抓住手腕按坐到原位上，更多讨便宜的话还没来得及说出口都暻秀就转身进了书房拎着边伯贤不知何时踹掉的拖鞋回来，弯下腰放到边伯贤赤裸的脚边，眼神示意他穿好。  
“好热。”  
“再热也不能光脚。”  
“我要穿你那双。”边伯贤伸出条腿去勾都暻秀的膝盖窝，光溜溜的脚后跟蹭着他同样光裸着的腿。  
自己都不穿睡裤还要我穿拖鞋，过分。  
都暻秀人狠话不多，当机立断脱下自己的拖鞋踩上边伯贤的那双，然后将自己的拖鞋踢倒了个方向，就等着边大作家的玉足直接停车入库。拖鞋是一模一样的，无论是尺寸、花纹还是颜色，然而边伯贤总是能敏锐地察觉出哪一双属于自己，他俩有太多完全相同的用品，都暻秀屡次被边伯贤揪住占用他物品的小辫子，天地良心都暻秀眼里这些玩意儿根本没区别，可边伯贤就爱这种乐趣，不厌其烦找都暻秀的小麻烦，又还是热衷于和都暻秀用同款。  
自己的味道和都暻秀的味道也纠缠在一起难舍难离了，那不就超棒棒。  
作家点阳是边伯贤的时候脑洞也一等一的诗意。

-3-  
边伯贤老实刷完了餐具洗干净手，先是捏住都暻秀的小拇指，然后是无名指、中指，一根一根把都暻秀的手指连同手掌一并与自己的紧贴在一起，理所当然地跟着都暻秀回了卧室，却只是看着都暻秀爬进被窝里仔仔细细替自己掖好被子，并没有加入一同睡觉的行列。  
“关灯吧。”都暻秀的水润灵动的黑眼睛像是两颗稀世的黑曜石，边伯贤听话地按掉了床头灯，又蹲下身子扒着床沿，直勾勾盯着还没闭眼的都暻秀看。  
“别看了。”  
“好看嘛。”  
“都关灯了还能看见什么呀。”  
“我看得见。”边伯贤顿了顿，很笃定地又重复了一遍“我看得见你。”  
“那你看吧。”  
“我最喜欢你了。”  
“我也最喜欢你。睡了哦，明天要早起。”  
“嗯。那晚安啦小暻秀。”  
“晚安伯贤。”  
边伯贤看着他的宝石隐于夜中，都暻秀绵长又安稳的呼吸声很轻，边伯贤蹲在床边听了很久。  
第二天都暻秀早早就拖着小行李箱准备赶车回家探望父母，又熬了夜的边伯贤撑着眼皮靠在大门口看都暻秀从一个房间走到另一个房间检查是否有遗漏的物品，顺带把边伯贤可能弄出事故的设备比如煤气灶全确认关闭。  
“我拜托灿烈负责你的三餐，要记得给他开门。手机不许关机。”  
“嗯。”  
“最好每天拉开窗帘晒晒太阳。”  
“嗯。”  
“会照顾好自己的对吧？”都暻秀掐住昏昏欲睡的人脸颊肉，操着永远只对他放不下的心。  
“你什么时候才回来。”  
“大概一周，不过也可能晚几天。有什么事一定要联系我。”  
“那你快点回来。”  
“好。”都暻秀把边伯贤抱了个满怀，不介意他冒出青色胡茬的下巴蹭痒了自己的脖子，郑重地允诺道“我很快就回来。”  
边伯贤怀里空了的瞬间表情也木了，都暻秀跟他道别，没有吻他但是关门前挥了挥手，边伯贤反应慢了半拍，刚抬起手家门已经关上了。  
都暻秀把边伯贤独自留在了家里，意味着锁舌弹出的金属声成了都暻秀留给边伯贤的最后一个声音，边伯贤觉得自己被锁住了。  
在小暻秀回来之前，边伯贤要加油照顾好自己了。边伯贤深呼吸了一下失去都暻秀十秒的空气，感觉酸涩又清冷，就有些难过地对着自己叹了口气。

-4-  
年少成名的作家点阳，意气风发的边伯贤在最热情无畏的年纪成功寻得了要共度余生的爱人，他小前半辈子顺遂到几乎张狂，并且坚信自己会一直无所畏惧地一往无前下去。然而几年过去边伯贤确实是变了的，不仅是他，大部分人都好像会有这样一种经历，不自觉地成为了不太像自己的人。如今某个孩子学会说庸俗的谎言与变得世故已经不会引起恐慌，因为大家都说“我们都这样。”  
有才能的人便可称其为天才，边伯贤身为天才早早地遇见了这样随波逐流的将来，他并非看不起按部就班长大的人们，总是人们焦点的他只是觉得自己不该这样，无论如何至少他的内心不该与泛泛之辈相提并论。点阳成为过话题却不足以树立起什么永久性的标杆，点阳引领过小小的风潮但不足以冠上里程碑的赞誉，点阳在那么眨眼间就似乎已经是上一个世代的话题。边伯贤在这方面的心胸也是天才级别的，他并不会耿耿于怀曾经的辉煌，毕竟他有自信自己可以做出更棒的成绩，毕竟在他看来点阳这个身份也不过是为了讨都暻秀一个人欢心的皮囊，只要都暻秀还是他的读者，点阳就会一直是令都暻秀骄傲的偶像。不过边伯贤在过去几年间逐渐重新定义了这个身份，点阳不再是单纯的爱好与尝试，而是一份可以带来金钱与前往更高处机会的必要工作，边伯贤作为一个独立的男人无疑需要这些，毕竟他和都暻秀终归不是神仙，生活也终归不会有情饮水饱，哪怕有正经工作的都暻秀不需要他养着，边伯贤也执拗地要以一己之力给都暻秀创造好一切条件。  
边伯贤可是天才作家，天才总是比普通人什么都要多一些，包括自尊与执着，也同样包括了更为敏感的灵魂。  
事实上边伯贤和都暻秀的日子一点危机都不存在，然而最大的危机存在于边伯贤自身，他某种程度上挣扎于要他陷于平凡的世俗泥淖。热度不比当初的点阳被刁难过也被拒绝过，也因写网文出身被质疑过专业程度，边伯贤开始亲自与人虚与委蛇陪笑脸争取更高的报酬，聪明如他自然懂得按照哪种规则可以让他表面上如鱼得水，可他却真真切切地抗拒着这样的自己。不是说边伯贤非得摆着架子，也不是说他不肯从曾经被光环笼罩的私人象牙塔里出来，边伯贤只是觉得这不是他想要的，可他无法阻止自己变成这样，变得圆滑、变得会计较、变得讨所有人都喜欢。  
而边伯贤压力最大的来源却是都暻秀。对初次的心动患得患失这样傻瓜般的恋爱症状并没有在确认关系后被治愈，反而在边伯贤身上一天天加剧，越是喜爱到要捧在掌心的程度越是不安，把每一寸心都抵押出去也还是害怕被丢弃，边伯贤拼了命用自己的方式表达诚意给自己施加更多关于责任感的暗示，到后来已经不知是为了要都暻秀的信任还是为了说服自己。  
与都暻秀交往五年了的边伯贤无疑还是出色的天才作家很棒的恋人，可他越悬越高的心却从未放下。都暻秀很早就察觉到了这一点，他惋惜于自己到底不能感同身受地分担边伯贤所承受的无妄压力，只是用更多基于爱与包容的温柔保护着正因为是天才而独特却脆弱的边伯贤。改变的从不只有边伯贤一个人，边伯贤被放大了的胆怯之所以没有伤害到他自己正是因为有都暻秀为他而生出的勇气在。都暻秀不介意自己主动，因为他与边伯贤一样将对方的感受放到了高于自己感受的位置上。如果说边伯贤是才华方面的天才，都暻秀则是为人方面的天才，都暻秀不着痕迹地为边伯贤摇摇欲坠的心织好了细密的网，他同样地比任何一个人都要深爱着这个才华横溢的骄傲男人。  
都暻秀是边伯贤落入压抑深渊中时最坚实的救生索，再有几个五年过去都不会变。 

-5-  
近半个月可能是边伯贤压力最大的一段日子，他遭遇瓶颈写不出东西，得知都暻秀要离开一段时间后更是做不到一直打起精神，而最为严峻的现状自然是都暻秀已经不在身边。孤零零在家的边伯贤慌得非常快，可理智让他并没有打电话要都暻秀回来，哪怕他这么做了后都暻秀就会义无反顾赶回来。  
说起来作家这种人，写作时有些癖好也不值得大惊小怪，比如巴尔扎克会喝大量咖啡，席勒喜欢闻烂苹果的气味。边伯贤没什么特别的习惯，只是在构思时会独自坐在关着灯的房间角落里，看着有点可怜兮兮，实际上他坚持不到五分钟就会抱着腿开始在地板上翻滚，滚久了就开始长长短短地喊都暻秀名字，非要和他说几句话闹一会儿。无论边伯贤被多少千回百转的愁苦情绪虐待，他在都暻秀面前总是能百分百的开心，都暻秀也不烦他有事没事就夺命连环call，要是做饭时被骚扰还会干脆用小碟子盛一两口饭菜端到边伯贤嘴边喂给他让他尝尝味道。  
熬夜过度又失去都暻秀牌十全大补丸的边伯贤扑到仿佛还残留着他香气的床上，也不管浅金色的阳光穿透窗帘大开的窗户敲打上眼皮，蒙上被子说睡就睡，醒过来时嘴巴本能地又叫唤起都暻秀，好一会儿才意识到这几天都不会有人搭理自己。于是边伯贤又想起了都暻秀告诉他已经分手了的梦，他和都暻秀约好了要过五年五年又五年，四舍五入是要一辈子的，要说是七年之痒导致了分手，可那时候都十年了，还痒个什么劲呢？  
边伯贤真情实感地陷入了失恋的悲伤中，胃不合时宜地泛起酸水涌上喉头想要干呕的冲动，边伯贤抬头看挂钟，八点。这会儿窗外已是全黑，边伯贤发现自己饿了，该吃饭。  
就算分了手也要把都暻秀准备好的最后一餐吃掉，化身为悲情诗人的边伯贤惆怅满怀地下了床，老老实实穿好了都暻秀的拖鞋，脚步打着飘移动向厨房，开冰箱取可以直接吃的冷菜，把需要加热的饭菜放进微波炉里定好时间，等着那声“叮”。边伯贤状态再糟糕也不至于不能生活自理，他只是习惯了向都暻秀撒娇习惯了稍稍去依赖，他不在乎对着都暻秀耍赖皮理所应当被照顾的自己在他人看来是否像话，心安理得享受着都暻秀有些过度了的迁就。边伯贤是全天下最懂公私分明的人，该成为立派大人的时候就认真昂首阔步成为自己世界里一骑当千的英雄，该满足爱人想要给予关怀的需求时候就大大方方低下头颅把自己全数溺入温柔。  
一个人吃饭一个人清理干净餐桌与厨房，没忘记拔掉微波炉的插头，边伯贤很出色地度过了晚餐时间，然后他坐回他和都暻秀卧室的角落里，睁着眼睛想自己在写的故事，想自己创造的人物那些虚假的爱恨情仇，想都暻秀走时圆溜溜的后脑勺，想都暻秀。  
我们还没分手呢，你说了会早点回来的。

-6-  
边伯贤左手虎口处的那一小块皮肤是在都暻秀离开的第二天突然就发痒起来的，他刚把脑袋从自己膝盖上抬起来，打了个哈欠模模糊糊计算自己睡了多久，然后右手自觉覆上了左手的手背，指关节曲起，用指尖抓了抓瘙痒着的干燥皮肤，回过神来刚想停手，却痒得又忍不住继续挠下去。  
朴灿烈也是在十点左右的这个时间来到的边伯贤家门口，他简直像是最良心的卖家，对自己好不容易推销出手商品的买家感恩戴德，一直到五年后也断不了售后服务的念头。朴灿烈好奇都暻秀与自己怪脾气天才老友的相处方式，也担心边伯贤这个烦人家伙会不会哪一天就被都暻秀嫌弃，不过他也不至于太过三八地去探究边伯贤与都暻秀之间感情的形式，只是作为不明真相却足够善良的朋友在一边观望着，基于被观望者从没吵过架的事实他也没什么插手挽救的机会。  
边伯贤的改变朴灿烈也是看在眼里的，孩子气的家伙真正地成为了一个男人这自然是好事，但同时边伯贤也体验到了冷遇失落学会了抑郁与不甘的表情，与都暻秀在一起后的边伯贤像是一个迟了太久才开始学着独立生活的小孩子，朴灿烈不是没有担惊受怕过他会在经历前所未有的挫折时受到过大的打击而一蹶不振，所幸的是边伯贤闪耀着的天赋使他不至于落下泯然众人的遗憾，都暻秀的陪伴也让格外敏感的他好好地挺过了一次又一次对于普通人来说算不得磨难的内心煎熬。庸人不知的烦恼与痛苦大抵也只有庸人所做不到的宽容大度才能化解，都暻秀的温柔是他天生的能力也是他最强大的力量，朴灿烈旁观久了偶尔也会庆幸边伯贤选择的人是都暻秀而不是其他任何一个平凡的谁。  
当听说都暻秀要独自回家探望父母的时候朴灿烈就猜到了边伯贤要闹，和过去一样无事生非搞得鸡飞狗跳倒还好，可怕的是如今会用那浓稠的丧气氛围压垮所有试图让他振作起来的人。所以顶着烈日砸了二十分钟门并且打了十几个电话也没有换来边伯贤反应的尴尬现状并没有让朴灿烈太过恼怒，他机智地给都暻秀发了短信，然后不出三分钟面前的门就开了，露出半张苍白过度、眼睛下还挂着青黑阴影的脸。  
“我来做饭的，开门。”朴灿烈也不啰嗦，拎起地上装着食材的袋子用脚卡进才开了几厘米的门，一使劲把门又掰开了些。边伯贤两只手抠着门沿，眼神里写满了不配合。  
“把你饿死了我怎么跟暻秀说？啧，快点让开我都要热化了。”搬出都暻秀名字自然是百试百灵，朴灿烈趁着边伯贤松了力气的片刻终于挤进了他家，踢了鞋识相地绕开了那双与边伯贤脚上一致的居家拖鞋，选择了另一双。边伯贤挠着自己的手猫似的悄无声息飘到了餐桌前坐好，开口就是朴灿烈熟悉的讨人嫌语气。  
“三餐被你简化成brunch和supper两顿了是吗。”  
“有的吃不错了，再有脸瞎比比我喂你吃shit.”  
“喂之前你会发现shit全部被我倒在你的原稿上。赶紧滚去厨房干活。盐被小暻秀换了地方，在右手边的小抽屉里；醋快没了明天带瓶新的过来，牌子要一样的。”  
朴灿烈怀念了一下边伯贤一如既往压榨人的丑恶嘴脸，觉得比起做饭还是先把他暴揍一顿比较急。

-7-  
“你手怎么了。”  
“不知道。”  
“看着挺吓人的，跟暻秀说了吗？”  
“没，不是大事。”  
“哦。明天有什么想吃的？”  
“和今天不一样的就行。”  
“那吃面吧。后天呢？”  
“和今天明天都不一样的就行。”  
“···大后天呢。”  
“和今天明天后天都不一样的就行。”  
“你搞我呢是吧。”  
“话不能这么说。”边伯贤摆好筷子抬起下巴笑得春风满面“做人多行善积德总是没坏处，对吧灿烈？我很感谢你的付出。”  
朴灿烈觉得哪里不对劲，说不上来是边伯贤纯真的表情有问题还是他善意的语言有问题，但是自己很奇妙地就被说服了，刷锅子的时候后知后觉，边伯贤这孙子唬人功力还是原来的配方原来的味道，人再怎么成长，本能的坏心眼还真是不会有什么变化。  
第二天边伯贤也是挠着手背千呼万唤才肯给朴灿烈开了门，又只能寻求都暻秀场外援助的朴灿烈心里揶揄着都暻秀回趟家也是不能省心，必须远程控制住祸害边伯贤以免他损人又损己。  
边伯贤在朴灿烈面前吃饭还是如前一天般安静又老实，他左手虎口处红得厉害的那片皮肤终于引起了朴灿烈的重视，朴灿烈皱着眉头上网搜索了一下类似的症状，拿捏不定还是开口劝边伯贤和都暻秀汇报一下。  
“我不想让他担心。”一提都暻秀就褪下半死不活表情的边伯贤眼睛里的粼粼水光像是要溢出来，朴灿烈沉默了片刻，回了句你神经病啊这种时候就别装逼了吧。  
“是谁指天画地发誓不会再骗都暻秀的？”  
“我骗他还少吗。”  
“···兄弟你行行好，做个人吧。”  
“好吧。”边伯贤少有的好说话，大概是想对都暻秀撒娇的毛病犯了，他拿起自己手机，酝酿措辞整整五分钟，最终憋出来八个字“小暻秀我的手好痒。”  
—怎么会？手的哪个部位？拍个照给我看看，什么时候开始的？  
—不知道呀，昨天开始的[图]  
—应该是湿疹。昨天怎么不告诉我呢？  
没等边伯贤编出借口好不让都暻秀太担心，都暻秀就干脆地打了电话过来，仔细给边伯贤讲了会起湿疹的原因，嘱咐他用某个牌子的药膏，没忘记哄了两句才挂了电话。边伯贤全程“嗯”个不停，即使都暻秀看不见也很乖地不停点头。朴灿烈看戏似的在一旁傻乐，目光扫到边伯贤快被挠破了的那块皮肤上又很好心的说明天给你带药膏过来。  
“我自己去买。”  
“没问题吗？你家离药店有点远啊。”  
“我拿到驾照的时候你还在考第三次科目二。”  
“你赶紧滚吧。我回去了。”觉着自己又同情心泛滥错了对象的朴灿烈气得把锅碗浸到水池就想走，看到边伯贤最近怕是不太适合洗洁精的手却还是没狠得下心，毕竟朴灿烈和边伯贤不一样，不是那种爱搞区别对待热爱奴役别人的恶棍。边伯贤也没有在外人面前矫情的打算，找到都暻秀的车钥匙就出了门，朴灿烈认命地看家，决定明天给无肉不欢的边伯贤吃素。  
湿疹无非就是因为精神紧张、过度疲劳、饮食不当或者清洁卫生不到位。即将迎来截稿死线的边伯贤本来就中了好几招，都暻秀一走，他的身体免疫力也跟着丢了大半，得个湿疹还真是不太意外。家里蹲难得出趟门也没什么别的想法，边伯贤直奔药店，报了都暻秀说的药膏名，出店时拿的却不是那么个牌子。  
“你怎么买了这个。”边伯贤一回到家，坐在沙发上抖着腿不耐烦的朴灿烈蹿起来就要走，见边伯贤手里攥着的药膏有些好奇。  
“店员说这个进口的更好，硬给我拿的。”  
“你傻啊，她们就是靠推销这种东西赚差价的，效果和普通的差不多。”  
难得逮着机会挤兑边伯贤，朴灿烈倒也没特别有闲情逸致和他扯嘴皮子，敷衍地说了句要好好涂药就走了，毕竟朴灿烈自己也欠着一堆工作没做完，每天来给边伯贤做饭不过也就是自己吃饭多双筷子，至于伺候这个讨债货大少爷这种事朴灿烈可不想再干了。  
平时又不是我去买这些东西我怎么会知道。边伯贤拆出药给自己伤痕累累的虎口抹上晶莹的膏状物，还是觉得有被千万只小虫啃噬般又痛又痒的委屈从心底冲上来了。

-8-  
都暻秀到第八天也没回家，边伯贤还是没写完自己的稿子，左手虎口的皮肤也还是发痒。  
沮丧感与压力渗透到了边伯贤无法安稳的睡梦里，他觉得自己左手的皮肤会溃烂，他觉得自己交不出稿会被骂个狗血淋头，他觉得都暻秀不会回来，他又做了分手的梦，可是一身冷汗的他醒来后找不到那个唯一可以给他安慰的人。  
都暻秀三天前告诉边伯贤联系可能会断一下，因为他要好好地和父母谈重要的事。能被都暻秀称之为重要的事情，也就只有关于边伯贤，他一下子就听明白了，都暻秀要和家里人摊牌。  
小暻秀要说什么呢？说他和一个比他大了几岁的男人在交往，可能还会说以后也要和那个男人一起生活···呀，这种事怎么一个人就去讲了呢？不带上我吗？  
真丢脸，竟然是小暻秀先和家里人说清楚，我都还没有找到机会和父母宣布要和小暻秀永远在一起呢，小暻秀太帅气了吧！那求婚得是我抢先才行。  
小暻秀的父母会接受吗？如果我在他身边的话一定会保护他一定会尽全力说服伯父伯母的，他一个人回去会不会被骂会不会被打？会不会被关在家里？  
我们会不会再也见不到面，会不会最后一通信息是告诉我他不要我了？  
现实永远都比杜撰的故事更加复杂又残忍，哪怕交往之前就开玩笑般用笃定的语气推断出双方家长都不会特别干涉家中小儿子的恋爱，边伯贤的指尖还是不可抑制地开始发麻且轻轻颤抖起来，他感到身体里的战栗感与巨大的绝望在往截然不同的方向拉扯着他的灵魂，而他的脑袋里闪过无数戏剧化的情节。边伯贤猜不透也不敢想都暻秀会面对什么又会怎么做，他讨厌此刻与都暻秀分隔了太远又太久的自己，仿佛自己与都暻秀的感情牵绊也被距离与时间消磨掉了似的。要边伯贤窒息的无能为力让他焦躁地浑身发痒起来，特别是左手虎口处的皮肤，怎么涂药膏都迟迟不肯被治愈的细小伤口在他神经质地反复抠挖下愈发惨不忍睹，此刻不安的边伯贤又忍不住挠起那块泛红的皮肤，明明一开始只是痒，不得不挠可越挠越疼，略有些长度的指甲缝隙间满是白色的皮屑，干燥的像是被拔了鳞片的什么生物般的皮肤上遍布着红痕，表面根本没有血流出来，可边伯贤却觉得自己像是大量失血濒临死亡的人，身体里空空荡荡，手脚也冷得让他几欲爆发出泪水。  
边伯贤懦弱得不堪一击，未知的微弱信号也会让失去依靠的他精神溃不成军，边伯贤如此糟糕，大概是不值得都暻秀回到他身边的。可是边伯贤灵感的源泉、勇气的根基、坚持的动力、世界的中心，全然只剩下都暻秀，边伯贤的傲慢与自我在他面前变得谦卑又谨慎，这大概是他一生仅仅一次的倾尽所有心意与真诚来珍惜的感情，再也不会有谁让边伯贤痒到疼痛难忍也爱得心甘情愿。

-9-  
“对不起现在才跟你联系，我赶上了末班车，早上就能到家了。”  
“没关系，要注意安全。”捧着手机缩在角落里的边伯贤对于都暻秀的来电并不感到意外，他只是个等待神谕的信徒，无论有无机会得到回应也不会失去对神明半分忠诚。都暻秀好像是猜到了边伯贤即将蜷缩进黑暗里泪流满面的时机，及时地用声音拥抱住了他快破碎的心。  
“这几天有好好吃饭吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“吃了什么呀？”  
“我不喜欢的肉末烧茄子和喜欢的烤鳗鱼，其他没什么特别感觉的都不记得了。”  
“那我回来炖牛肉汤好不好？”  
“好。绿豆百合汤也要。”边伯贤紧了紧握着手机的手，顿了顿又道“百合多一点也没关系。”  
“知道了。湿疹好一点了吗？”电话那头的人，语气总是像微笑着在哄骗小孩子，软得像一大朵粉色的棉花糖，慢慢地化在澄澈的阳光里，又香又甜。  
“药膏好像没有用···”  
“等我回来看看，实在不行我们去一趟皮肤科。”  
“嗯。”  
“还有什么要跟我说的吗？”听出边伯贤发嗲中讨好意味的都暻秀没拿着手机的那只手把玩着手里的车票，大拇指摩挲着目的地的名字，满心的柔情。  
“叔叔阿姨···没关系吗？”分明是个张扬骄纵的家伙，却也实实在在可爱得无人能及，都暻秀被边伯贤小心翼翼的小语气逗乐了，笑着嗯了一声。  
“没关系。”  
疼爱小儿子到有些溺爱程度的都家父母在他坦白正与男人相恋时还是免不了脸色大变，并没有伦理作品中那样的歇斯底里也没有浪漫喜剧中的欣然接受，沉默弥漫在都家父母的房间里，一贯好脾气的都父最终只是摆了摆手要都暻秀先回自己房间休息。  
说不内疚绝对是假的，可都暻秀无法欺骗自己的心，即使在充满对父母的愧疚而忐忑难眠的夜里想得最多的也还是边伯贤，却不敢与他联系，怕听到他的呼吸声自己就会忍不住先哭起来。  
谈恋爱这么高兴的事怎么能哭哭啼啼的呢，要笑啊。  
成长、改变与随之而来的压力自然也是都暻秀躲不过的，论及压力都暻秀比起边伯贤少不了几分。都暻秀倾心于作为点阳的边伯贤也热爱着边伯贤本身，他总是边伯贤忠实的读者与追随者，总是光明正大仰慕着、不吝赞誉之词夸奖着，所以他心甘情愿接纳了边伯贤龟毛的、不太搬得上台面的、自作自受自虐的一切并爱着每一种模样的他。热情洋溢也好，偶尔的丧气沉郁也好，故意油嘴滑舌的调皮也好，无言的自我封闭也好，都暻秀连边伯贤不完美的部分也用十足的赤忱去宠爱，哪怕会因此感到些许辛苦也不会厌烦，因为他觉得边伯贤给自己的爱实在太多，他也要回报同等的真心才公平。  
—你还是再好好想一想。  
第二天得到父母这样答案的都暻秀毫不犹豫地再一次道“我要和伯贤一直在一起。”  
都暻秀也变了，变得会许诺说出永远，并非轻率，而是更为坚定而勇敢。对于一生仅此一次的初恋，当然要用尽力气去捍卫。  
接受现实的三天硬生生让都家父母看上去苍老了一倍，都暻秀心疼不已却不肯让步，都父叹着气要都母和都暻秀谈，都母认命了似的轻轻重复了两遍孩子幸福就好。  
“暻秀，你要是后悔就回家，爸爸妈妈总会是你的依靠。”  
都暻秀想哭也想道歉，可他知道自己没有做错事更没有爱错人，他紧紧拥抱住了抹眼泪的母亲对她说谢谢，然后深呼吸忍住了眼泪，站直身体自信地冲她笑道“他不会让我后悔的。” 

-10-  
轻描淡写带过了回家后发生的事，都暻秀又补充了一句“下次把你带回去给他们看看。”  
“啊、我也是！要把你带回家的···什么时候都可以！就我交完稿子好不好？你怎么抢在我前头了呢。”嘟嘟囔囔的，混杂着一点点鼻音的边伯贤的声音总是能让都暻秀心情很好，自然也不会错过能耍帅的机会。  
“因为我憋不住要把你绑牢了。也不想想你有多少粉丝，竟然还有留言问你操不操粉的，是可忍孰不可忍。”  
“我早就是你的了嘛，那种乱七八糟的留言我又从来不去看，不要生气啦回家给你个亲亲好不好呀？只给你一个人的fan service.”  
“好穷酸的fan service···小气鬼。”  
“那你想要什么，我什么都给你。”  
“至少也要两个亲亲才行。”都暻秀偷偷笑出了小爱心，迫不及待想回家见有多少糖都只肯全送给自己的小气鬼。  
“只要小暻秀快点回到我身边，几个亲亲都可以哦。边伯贤是小暻秀的独家限定。”  
那得赶紧回去领这个全球限量一份的奖品才行啊。都暻秀软软地笑着应着，边伯贤突然大呼小叫道有灵感了，隔空啾了他好几下匆匆忙忙挂了电话，想必是终于能开始正常工作了。  
都暻秀强迫自己睡了会儿，到目的地出站后立刻叫了计程车，冲回家奔向边伯贤的怀抱，用嘴唇主动讨到了自己的福利。  
边伯贤怀抱里的温度与香气都恰到好处，爱上边伯贤是这样幸福的事情，都暻秀才意识到自己究竟有多想他，即使见了面回到了他的怀里还是觉得不够，还要再说很多很多的情话还要再更多更多地迷恋这个人还要一直一直这样互相依偎。  
顺利熬过又一个截稿日的边伯贤暂时恢复了对生活的热情，虽然突如其来的颓废妖怪不知何时又要作势击垮他，可至少他的皮肤不再发痒分手的噩梦也没有再来，至少他的小暻秀一直在他身边被他爱得无所保留。

END.


End file.
